


长夜将尽

by NorthArctic



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 但兰多依旧惴惴不安。他害怕终有一日，当所有的新鲜感和一时热忱都消磨殆尽如退潮的海水，卡洛斯就会发现自己究竟是个怎样的人。卡洛斯是兰多掌控范围之外的未知数，他只能选择在他还没离开时尽量去享受当下。(2019/12  补档）
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 12





	长夜将尽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So I close my eyes to old ends, and open my heart to new beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628620) by [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging). 



“卡洛斯，你还醒着么？”兰多轻声说，向身边四肢舒展的队友依偎得更紧了些。卡洛斯的呼吸稍稍急促了一瞬，但并没有转醒。兰多小小地哼了一声，撅起嘴来，伸手轻轻抚过卡洛斯漂亮的脸庞。

和兰多自己比起来，卡洛斯简直是个神一般的存在。英俊，友善，自信满满，完美无缺。

然而不知怎么的，卡洛斯偏偏选择了他做男朋友---一个满脸雀斑的英国小男孩，笨嘴拙舌，只会把自己所有的不安全感掩盖在天真的咯咯傻笑之下。

从每次卡洛斯和他待在一起时缠绵的触碰，到两人的初吻，再到他们第一次吵架，每一个瞬间都早已深深印在了兰多的脑海中，铭心又刻骨。

卡洛斯一直待他很好，在兰多对于恋爱还有些不适应时耐心地等他习惯。这段关系里的一切对兰多来说都太新鲜了，他迫切地渴求能把每件事情都做对做好，因为卡洛斯值得。

抛却那些挥之不去的新奇感，兰多发现爱上卡洛斯简直像上瘾一般容易。他从没有这么舒服地呆在哪个人身边过，也从来没有像窝在卡洛斯怀里时睡得那么香。卡洛斯一定是世界上最完美的男朋友，每个相处的日子里他都在向兰多不断地证明这一点。

但兰多依旧惴惴不安。

他害怕终有一日，当所有的新鲜感和一时热忱都消磨殆尽如退潮的海水，卡洛斯就会发现自己究竟是个怎样的人。一个年轻的，安全感极度匮乏的男孩，只要得到足够的哄骗和赞许就会蜷缩上任何人的膝头。喜欢粘人又笨手笨脚，对于卡洛斯这么完美的人来说实在是乏善可陈。

卡洛斯是兰多掌控范围之外的未知数，他只能选择在他还没离开时尽量去享受当下。

卡洛斯深吸了一口气，在床上打了个滚，远离了兰多，朝另一侧蜷缩起身子，一条胳膊还挂到了床沿外。兰多叹了口气，伸手把掌心紧紧贴在卡洛斯的后背上，感受着那裸露的皮肤散发出的融融暖意。

他竟然放任自己无可自拔地爱上了这个漂亮男人，简直活脱脱一个傻瓜。兰多在心里狠狠打了自己几嘴巴子，为曾经抱过那么一丝一毫的希望，指望西班牙人能像自己在乎他一样把自己真的放在心上。但这毫无用处，他的的确确为卡洛斯神魂颠倒，而那些内心漫生的情愫不可能一夜之间就归于平淡。可是再过不了一时半会儿，卡洛斯就会厌倦他，转头找一个更好的人。他对此深信不疑。

兰多把手从他的背上收了回来，悄悄地起身下床。他随便扯过一件卡洛斯的连帽衫套在柔韧的身子上，走到阳台外想俯瞰一眼夜里的蒙扎。在周末所有激动人心的时刻过后，这座城市重又陷入了沉寂的安眠。但兰多还能看到远处闪烁着的几点光亮，说明他还不是这深夜中唯一未眠的人。

兰多不清楚他究竟在屋外呆了多久。通常，俯瞰一座沉睡的城市会让他心神平静，过不了几分钟睡意就会悄然袭来，但这一次，他胸中的焦虑不安反而愈演愈烈，紧紧缠绕在心头。

“兰多....”一个柔软的声音唤道，伴随着赤脚踏在冰冷石砖上的轻柔声音走近。兰多叹了一口气，感觉到卡洛斯凑过来贴紧了他的脊背，两条有力的胳膊揽在腰间，让他靠上自己的胸膛。兰多阖上了眼睛，一言未发。

“你不在，所以我睡不着了。”卡洛斯喃喃道，“我好想你。”兰多反复告诫自己不要被那些温言软语搅乱心神，心脏却还是止不住狂跳起来。他依旧没有开口，但把手心贴覆在了卡洛斯的手上，让两人的指尖纠缠相依。

“你怎么睡不着啦，mi vida(我亲爱的)？我又打呼噜吵到你了吗？”卡洛斯试探性地问道，希望兰多能回床睡觉，或者告诉他究竟是哪里出了岔子。但兰多固执地不肯乖乖开口，继续沉默地注视着眼下死寂的城区，手指漫无目的地在卡洛斯的胳膊上游走着。卡洛斯深吸了一口气，俯下身在兰多的耳畔印下一吻。

“你想自己呆一会也没关系，要是愿意说说话，我就在床上等你。”他轻轻地耳语道。男孩却猛地战栗了一下，紧紧攥住了卡洛斯的手腕。

“...别离开我。”兰多脱口而出，声音近乎嘶哑。他感到卡洛斯猛然急促的呼吸洒在脸侧，然后西班牙人温柔地将他揽进怀里，让他们的胸口与彼此紧紧相贴。

“兰多....”卡洛斯轻声低语，兰多难堪地哼唧了一声，把脸埋进了卡洛斯的脖颈里，心跳因为焦虑而跳得飞快。卡洛斯抚弄着他的头发，把胳膊环得更紧了些，嘴唇摩挲着兰多的太阳穴。

“究竟是为什么烦心啊？”卡洛斯耳语道，磨蹭着兰多的脸颊。兰多把头抬起来一点，挣扎着抬眼对上了卡洛斯的目光。

“你很快就会厌倦我的。”他断断续续地说，声音低不可闻。卡洛斯闻言皱紧了眉头，嘴巴困惑地张大又合上，摸不着头脑。

“厌倦你？为什么？”他问道。兰多试图挣脱出卡洛斯的怀抱，但男人反而将他更紧地圈在臂弯里。兰多用力咬住下唇试图不让它发抖，再次把目光飘忽移向了别处。但下一秒卡洛斯便以不容抗拒的力度吻上了他的唇，他气恼了一瞬，但随即便彻底迷失在了这个亲吻中。

“Te amo.”卡洛斯稍稍移开，坚定地低声说。兰多的西班牙语词汇量近乎为零，但他明白那两个词的意思。

“你说真的吗？”他小声问。卡洛斯轻笑起来，手指用力地梳理过兰多凌乱纠缠的发丝。

“全心全意。”他低语道，接着往后退了一步，拉着兰多的手引着他慢慢向门口走去。“现在咱们回床去睡觉，外面太冷了，而且我需要你在我怀里。”

直到卡洛斯把阳台的门关上，兰多才觉出自己已经快要冻僵了。卡洛斯在他的额头印下轻柔的一吻，拉开帽衫的拉链把它从兰多身上脱下来。

兰多温顺地任由西班牙人把他推到床上，随即卡洛斯也钻进了被子，把他拉过来紧紧抱住，兰多这才真正地如释重负。两人亲密无间地相拥着，他把头缩在卡洛斯的脖子里，脸颊刚好紧贴在对方的锁骨上，而卡洛斯有力的胳膊环抱着他的后背和肩膀。

“你还醒着吗？”过了好大一阵儿，兰多又试探性地用气声问。卡洛斯睡意朦胧地嗯了一声，点了点头。

“嘘...”他喃喃说。兰多的手指轻抚过卡洛斯胸前坚实的肌肉，最终将手掌按在了跃动的心脏上方。

“你真的，是认真的么...？”兰多嗫嚅道，控制不住自己对卡洛斯所说的那些话心生疑虑。卡洛斯轻缓地叹了口气，温热的呼吸拂过兰多的脸庞。

“是的。”他睁开眼简单地回答，目光中赤诚一片，情意深浓。兰多赶紧揪起毯子的一角试图挡住自己泪汪汪的眼睛，但卡洛斯拦住了他。

“你尽管哭，我永远不会因为你哭了而评判你什么。”西班牙人轻声说，用唇吻去顺着兰多脸颊滚落的那颗泪珠。兰多含混地哽咽了一声，迫不及待地倾身吻上卡洛斯，他的卡洛斯。

“我也爱你。”他紧贴着队友柔软的唇瓣轻轻说，感到卡洛斯的嘴角扯起了一抹微笑。

“我知道。”他柔声答道，把还在抽鼻子的英国男孩揽在胸前。兰多呼出口气，闭上了眼睛，感到卡洛斯的手指在他的肩膀后无意识地打着转，彻底放松下来。

“睡吧， mi corazón(心肝宝贝)”卡洛斯最后低声说，在兰多的额头印下绵长一吻。兰多咧嘴笑起来，把西班牙人抱得更紧了些，随之坠入了无眠的梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> (妈哦甜死我了 缺乏安全感的兰多好真好可爱啊qaq


End file.
